


The Other Side: Part Five

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Gives Oral Sex, Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Dean helps Carrie get over one of her hang ups.





	The Other Side: Part Five

 

Dean woke her up with his hands on Carrie's breasts and his body pressed against her in the sunlight filtering through the window. He moved his hip against her and she could feel his erection bump against her ass.

"I want to be in you," he whispered and the dark suggestion in his smoky voice made her stomach clench with a sweet pang. He teased her nipple a little. She whimpered, her body responding immediately. Dean opened her leg, lined himself up and started to push in.

The pain was blinding. She clenched up. "Stop!"

He did, pulled back, the distress on his face evident. "Did I hurt you? Shit I'm sorry."

She doubled for a second.

"Awww, Carrie." He was leaning over her, pressing kisses on her cheek from behind, his pendant swinging loose and bumping against her shoulder as he did.

She pulled away and sat up miserably.

Dean was propped on his elbow watching her.

"I hate my body." She said in a fit of childish petulance.

"No..." he said his hand going to her knee. "Knock that off. You've got a beautiful body."

"And it doesn't work!"

"Stop that." He sat up and pulled her over to him, her ass slid on the pile of blankets. He held her wrists. "It's okay. I didn't warm you up. You're like a classic car that's been sittin for a while. Gotta let the engine idle before you jump in for a drive."

Despite herself, she snorted at the inane comparison.

"But those kinda cars...they might take a little extra maintenance but they're worth it, sweetheart. Hmmm. The way they handle." His voice had sunk into something seductive. "The curves on em." He traced his hands down her arms. He tumbled her over backwards. She thumped back against the mattress and he was covering her so fast she didn't have time to do anything but blink. He pushed her leg apart with his knees and she tensed.

"Dean. We can't."

"Shhhhh," he said. "I'm not gonna do that." He was kissing her stomach, heading downward, she jumped under him, ticklish, not used to being kissed there. He went lower, lower, sliding over her, until she knew where he was heading.

"Dean," she whined in a weak protest.

He looked up at her. "Sweetheart. Let me do this for you."

She shook her head.

He didn't move from his spot. "Why not babe?" He let a hand roam over the inside of her thigh. She could feel the desire pooling between her legs.

"Why do you keep insisting?" She asked, moving her heel against the sheets.

"I wanna do something that's all about you." He kissed her hip, shifted his bulk downward. "You don't have to do anything but lie back and relax." He kissed along the rim of her softly curling hair. "Won't cause you any pain. I don't like hurting you, baby. This should just feel... good. Really, really good." He slid down farther and he kissed the inside of her knee and looked up to see her reaction.

She loved that feeling. Her eyes closed and she ran her fingers through his short hair. He shifted up and, kissed her thigh, moved his head sideways. She could feel the tickle of his shortly cropped hair against the inside of her legs, as he kissed the other thigh with his full lips.

Her legs closed on him a little. He coaxed her open with his hands and put her knees over his shoulders. "No." She whispered, pulling away, her back arching off the mattress a little as she tried to free herself from him. "Dean, I feel..."

"Shhhh." He whispered against her leg, lips pressing against the inside of it.

A shiver shot up her spine.

"You're beautiful." He spent time near the crease of her inner thigh, sliding his hands under her ass and tilting her up a little bit. She was trembling. Nervous. She wanted him to but at the same time was self conscious and didn't want him too. She felt vulnerable, exposed.

"Relax." He whispered. "Lie there and trust me, baby."

He kissed her body almost chastely at first. She could feel his breath against her as he exhaled. Her heart began to jackhammer. He kissed her skin softly, letting her get used to the feeling of him being there, then tilted her pelvis up toward him with his hands. He pressed his lips against her again, and then his tongue flicked against her. He licked slowly, softly, in an upward motion. She cried out, pulled a little at his hair before she caught herself.

He repeated it again in a steady motion, gentle, caressing. She looked down helplessly from where she was, and watched him move. He was so sexy. The sight of his head between her legs so incredibly erotic, the flat of her own belly trembling with her pleasure. The sensation built and his hands joined the mix, rubbing the inside of her thighs, keeping her pressed open when her instinct was to snap her legs closed at the sensation. She felt flushed and hot and a little overwhelmed as he continued. He kept the rhythm and then suddenly his lips were there instead of his tongue and she could feel him press his lips closed against her and he sucked a little of the sensitive skin.

"Dean!" Her leg started to tremble and she writhed under him, her body bucking of its own accord. She reached over her head to bury her fingers in the bedding. She fisted it in her hands. He continued, not breaking contact, gentle but constant. She almost wanted to pull away at the intensity of it but her body was surging into him. He hummed his approval and the sensation shot through her. She cried out, breaking into a sweat, feeling helpless under his mouth and hands. Just when the sensation was too much, too intense, he started in with his tongue, swirling it over her swollen sex.

She felt something building, her muscles tensing, her body straining. Her heart pounding. His fingers wandered to her opening and traced a lazy circle there. She felt her vagina contract. He nudged her legs over his shoulder and lifted her lower body up.

"No..." she whispered in a panting whine, not sure what she was protesting.

Dean seemed to know she was close, he ignored the protest, kept at it. Slid a finger inside her. She cried out as he seemed to go immediately for the exact correct spot to put pressure and suddenly she was over the edge, crying out, writhing, her body clenching around the intruding presence.

He didn't stop, he kept going, pushing her through it until her voice broke on an almost sob and he let her down, gently, moving his mouth to kiss the inside of her thigh tenderly as she lay panting, trying to regain her thoughts. He drew his finger out and it hardly stung.

"You're so beautiful." He said peppering kisses along her jittering knee. She lay trying to get control of herself. He was watching her carefully from his spot before he shifted back up and over to her. He put his fingers in her hair.

"Okay, baby?" He moved in for a kiss and she turned her head away.

Dean smirked. "Okay." He got up and she wondered where he was going until she saw him wipe his face with a hand towel and take and swig of water.

She was still coming down off of her climax when he settled back down with her and kissed her. "That better?"

"Yeah."

His tongue teased behind her ear. She felt completely over stimulated, needed a minute to calm down. But she could tell Dean was ready to go.

"How'd that feel?" He asked.

Carrie wrapped her arms around him, tilted her head to let him have access.

He pushed his hip up against her thigh. She could feel the firmness of him. Wasn't sure if her body would accept him or not. He rolled her under him and took one of her legs and showed her to hook it around his thigh. He bent his neck down to kiss her forehead tenderly. His penis bumped against her.

"You wanna try?" He maneuvered himself into position and held himself there, resting his penis against her opening. She gave a nod but he didn't move. He kissed her, lingering there, teasing, until her body clenched down, wanting him in. She nudged up against him with her hip and he stayed still, closed his eyes. She could feel him concentrating on the sensation of being so near. Slowly he edged in. There was the annoying burn and the tensing but he waited there patiently. Sweat gathering on his brow. He sank in farther and then dropped some of his weight down into it, spreading her open. She cried out into his shoulder, felt her stomach clench. Once he was in, Dean stayed still for a long time. Long enough to to be a wonderful frustration. She moved on him a little.

"Okay sweetheart?" He asked, nuzzling her temple.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Put your hands on my hips and guide me."

She slid them down, dug them into his hip bones, pulled him into her a little. He went with it. She pushed him back, he let her. The motion was a slow gentle rocking, not much movement. It felt good. He was warm and solid, his body flush against hers. Chest to chest, belly to belly, locked together. She showed him a rhythm and he picked it up for her. Slow easy movement. She felt heat building in her, wanted to freaking CLIMB him. He kept his pace, gentle, rocking, the pendant swaying against her chest as he moved.

She squirmed under him a little, wanting more. He sensed it and made his movement incrementally bigger, sliding his whole body on her with a few thrusts. She could feel herself sweating, feel the warmth in her pelvis spreading, the warmth of Dean on and in her, the heat from his body and breath and movement. She could hear herself making little keening cries that Dean answered with a few low moans.

He was tiring. He gathered her close to him and rolled them sideways, bringing her with him, tipping her onto her side, still joined with him. The movement sent a little pain with it but once they were settled on their sides, it ebbed. He kissed her, still gently thrusting in his hardly moving way. A way that rocked her pelvis against him. Then he drew himself partly out and inch by inch slid back into her.

It took her breath and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Then he stilled once more.

"You're so beautiful, baby." He panted.

He gave another agonizingly slow and deep thrust, making her take him almost to the hilt.

The pain dissolved into something that felt incredible as he hit something deep inside her that made her cry and cling to him. He stayed buried there and rocked, nudging against that spot with each stroke. It took her breath, made her clench against him, her leg shake, her womb contract and release. He did it again and again, repeated it, putting his arm under the leg locked around him and pulling it up and wider so he could get deeper. She arched her body, trying to help him reach that spot and she thought she was going to break apart.

It was so intense she wanted to cry. Wanted to cry that it felt good even mixed with pain. Cry that this man was so tender and patient with her.

He bucked into her a little harder, huffing with the effort. That hurt a little but she was so intent on driving toward her own climax she ignored it as he did it a few more times. He seemed to be growing larger and harder inside of her, swelling a bit and his body was tense, shaking with adrenaline he was holding in check for her. His rhythm stuttered. She could feel his muscles contract in his pelvis and knew he was trying to hold back his own pleasure.

His hand moved to her open labia and his fingers rubbed a bit clumsily, distracted by his own pleasure. His breath broke on a few moans. "Uh. C..carrie... fuck." She could feel his strength increasing and suddenly he took his hand out from between them and clutched her to his body with an agonized sounding cry as his hips bucked. She felt him spill inside her and the sensation almost sent her over the edge herself.

She reached between them and pressed herself with her own fingers and she ended up crying out and clenching around him, her vision spinning as every thing seemed to focus on the point where there bodies met. Being held open, being full, felt incredible and she almost fought against him though whether she was trying to get closer or pull away was lost on her.

She lay panting against him, boneless. He tensed once or twice, his own body riding out a few after shocks and then leaned down and kissed her. His hands tangled in her hair.

They said nothing, their breaths panting together. She could feel Dean start to shrink out of her. He kept them joined as long as he could before he pulled away and rolled onto his back with a sigh.

She laid herself on the crook of his arm. "Let's never leave. Can we just stay here forever?"

He chuckled throatily. "Think this might kill me if we do. I'm tired sweetheart."

"Dean."

"Hmmm?" He asked sleepily, nuzzling her hair. God she loved that feeling.

She kissed his chest, felt the reassuring thump of his pulse. His warmth. His _Deanness._ He felt so good.

His breathing deepened and she could feel him slip into a light doze. She moved to extricate herself and he woke and caught her to him. "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere. I have to pee."

He let her go, blinked at her groggily as she got up to move, ran his hand over the top of his head.

Carrie smiled at him and gave his thigh a playful nudge with her foot before she walked off.

She returned not long after, pulled on her jeans.

"Hey." He said disapprovingly.

She snorted, throwing her sweatshirt on. "What?"

"No clothes." He said. "There's a strict no clothes policy on this mattress."

She nudged him with her foot again and he tugged her off balance so that she landed with a flop against the foam and pillows.

"DEAN!" she screeched with a laugh.

He grinned at her with his mischievous twinkle. She popped him in the head with a pillow and he grabbed her wrist again and yanked her sprawling down across his chest. He gave her a playful swat on the ass.

She laughed and then scrambled up and swung to straddle him cowgirl style.

His hands went to her hips. "This is the sexiest position to have a woman in."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Mmmhmmm. That view. Good reaching distance of my hands." He said running them up her sides and under her shirt until they were just under her breasts. His thumb swiped over a nipple. "And then I get to lie back and just enjoy the view. All pay off, no effort."

She leaned her hands on his chest.

"I never thought of it that way."

"Course not. You're not the one doin' the work."

"So is this your favorite position?"

"One of 'em." He assured.

She blushed a little. "What other ones?"

He grinned at her. "Lots of 'em, babe. I've tried lots of 'em."

She traced her finger in a small circle on his chest. "I'm glad I'm doing this with you."

He squeezed her side affectionately. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She leaned down and laid herself on his chest. "When did you lose your virginity." She asked.

He rumbled under her ear. "Long time ago, sweetheart."

"How old were you?"

He paused. "Fifteen. Maybe sixteen."

"Was it with someone you cared about."

He thought back, rubbed his hand absently over her lumbar curve. "Nah. Just a girl at school."

She sat up on him again to watch his face. "Did you like 'it?"

He looked a little discomfited at the intimate questions. "Yeah. Was pretty awesome. Pretty sure I kinda sucked at it though. Barely knew tab B goes in slot A. I'm better bang for the buck now."

"You're a damn good bang now." She replied, smiling.

He smiled back at her. "I try. How Bout you babe? How old were you when you first tried to lose it?"

"About twenty one. Been going with this guy for like 5 months. It didn't go so well. We tried a bunch of times. I went to the doctors. He got impatient and we broke up."

Dean squeezed her thigh through her jeans. "He's missing something pretty special."

She blushed prettily. "Flatterer."

"Is it flattery if it's true?"

"I don't know. I think so."

He paused. "Did you like it sweetheart? Me going down on you?"

She flushed a little, nodded.

He beamed up at her, clearly taken with her school girl modesty.

Carrie tugged at his belt loops, still coyly dropping her gaze. "I need to return the favor."

"Fuck yeah you do." He said, his hand tracing her jaw. She leaned down over him and kissed his neck. Dean hummed and tipped his head back. She stretched her legs out behind her and dropped her full weight onto his chest. He shivered in satisfaction, his lips parting so she could see his tongue flick behind his teeth with his moan. Carrie smirked a little and dragged her tongue up the salty line of the tendon in his neck. "Beg me." She whispered.

He let out a whoof of air out at the suggestion. He liked her taking charge, clearly. "Please." he whispered.

She ground her hip into him. "What is that, sweetheart?" She asked, her lips ghosting the shell of his ear.

"Oh god." He snorted. "Carrie this is hot."

She gave him a grin. "I know."

 

 

**tbc...**


End file.
